


Paper Airplanes ⌲ [Phan] EDITING

by Ghost (StagePersona)



Category: Phan, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alien!Dan, Asexual Dan, Awkwardness, I'll add tags if I'm not too lazy, M/M, Plantboy Phil, Spaceboy Dan, Starbucks, Swearing, first phanfic, human!Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagePersona/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter One ☁ Descent to the Blue Marble

☁ Daniel Howell checks the coordinates in his ship's main console again, and yeah, they're still correct. He's just nervous and all. Dan was about to make his first trip to Earth, a tiny blue marble compared to his planet Xeniks Alpha, and it was nerve-wracking. He needed to be there for four months in order to write his final report on his assigned human, graduate school, and finally move away from Xeniks Alpha.

On the planet of Xeniks Alpha, a law had to be made to stop residents from moving away. Yeah, it was that bad. See, Xeniks Alpha was a naturally garish colored planet- highly saturated natural colors everywhere, so eye burning that inhabitants began moving to Xeniks Beta. Many also started moving to Xeniks Beta the last ten years because the Alpha planet's economy and government was collapsing, but Dan was sure that it was mostly because of the retina-destroying colors of the planet's surroundings. Like really, he felt like his eyes were being assaulted every time he left the house which, yeah, he only left to go to school and the store sometimes but still. Because of a large population loss, a law was made that a Xeniks Alpha born resident couldn't leave the planet until they had completed four or more years of college, since by then enough children had already been born to make up for the loss. Dan decided, he would take five years of college on the study of humans. **(A/N: On Xeniks Alpha one can take any number of years of college they want as long as it's more than four okay? Okay, cool)** Now, Xenikians looked exactly like humans in most, they just tended to be taller-Dan was actually average height for his species-, and have special markings along their bodies. So blending in to be around his assigned human wasn't a problem. Xenikians were even taught Earth's ten most spoken languages throughout school (Xenikians were fast learners, with excellent memories), and wore most of the same clothes, consumed foods quite similar to Earth's. The fact that Xenikians were so human in almost every aspect was why Earth's Galactic Counsel allowed them to do their finishing essay on Earth. It was interacting with the human that stressed Dan out. He really only left his home when he needed to, so socializing wasn't Dan's strong point.

He sighs as he paces his ship more. It was about three meters by four meters, the size of a small room. In fact, Dan's lounge was about this size, but he suddenly felt claustrophobic, so he sat at the chair in front of his main console. Dan pulled out his human's file, having only looked at it once before. He had the human's full name, date of birth, and address, along with occupation, social media,and information on his school. That was all he was given information wise, but he also was given two thousand pounds, plus a prepaid flat. Conveniently, his flat was across the road from his subject's.

A chime sounded on his secondary console which was really a laptop, but with more buttons on the holographic keyboard, he had just hooked it up to work as an extension of his dominant console. The chime was the laptop notifying him that he was going to descend in ten minutes, so Dan strapped himself in his seat.

"You'll be fine, Dan, really," Dan scoffed a himself. He tugged his sweater's sleeves over his hands, a nervous habit of his. "All you have to do is like...talk to him at the store or a coffee shop or whatever." He breathed in and out, suddenly calm at the thought of talking to his subject at a coffee shop. The human had kind looking blue eyes, and Dan could imagine the way they would crinkle as he laughed. Blushing at the stupid thought, Dan felt his ship lurch forward slightly, speeding to a rate any human-constructed vehicle would burst into flames and collapse under. More chimes from his laptop/secondary console, twenty minutes to landing. Then ten, five. Finally, Dan touched ground with a thud, and a shutter. He unbuckled and clumsily tripped over his own feet trying to get up. Grabbing his bags and shutting down his main console, Dan exited the ship. His laptop was packed away in his backpack, on his back of course, his large suitcase he dragged behind him as he exited his craft. It was rather conspicuous, black and gray in the green field used for just this occasion ( yes, spaceship parking), though Dan pressed a button on the key-fob, and the ship's image wavered then stabilized again. Now when any human looked at it, they would immediately remember something important they were late for, and would rush off back home- or wherever they were heading before spotting the ship.

As there should be, a cab was waiting for Dan, the driver having given a hefty bribe to stop outside a field at exactly nine twenty-two with no questions asked, and not to communicate with the passenger unless Dan spoke first. The drive was an awkward twenty-five minutes, Dan's long legs having to be bent uncomfortably in the back of the small cab, but whatever, he wasn't going to say anything.  
Once Dan had manage to lug his heavy suitcase up _all those damn stairs_ to his flat, he was breathing heavier than he should be. Unlocking his door, he smiled at the nicely furnished flat. Man, his Professor was pretty good at interior design. Dan quickly unpacked everything in the one bedroom quickly, setting his laptop, and crafting tools at the desk in his room. The bed already had sheets, as he had paid for the desk, curtains, bedsheets, and a few of the other things in the home out of his own pocket. Most of Earth's currency wasn't much compared to Xeniks Alpha's currency. He settled in the living room area of his flat, located next to the kitchen, and began to try and figure out the television. On his planet, Dan had t.v's, but they were voice activated, and didn't hurt one's vision the way Earth's did. Being the smart alien he was, Dan decided to purchase a subscription to something called Netflix before he came to Earth, after doing research and finding it was cheaper than cable. He also saw these cool looking animated shows while previewing images of what Netflix looked like, and he was excited to see those.

After finally turning on the t.v, Dan easily logged into Netflix from there, quickly finding the animated shows he had seen. The genre was called "Anime", and from what few things he was taught of Japanese in school, the word anime was indeed Japanese. After choosing one called "Magi", Dan glanced over to his window as Magi loaded. Then his eyes widened, there was his human! His window was right across the narrow street from one of his windows! Now that was convenient. Dan watched as he bustled in and out of sight of his window, frantically carrying what looked like flowers, then a large pitcher of water, then- which made Dan laugh- a towel. Magi's intro theme came on, so Dan turned his attention away from his subject, and submerged himself in the anime. Before focussing on the show, Dan decided he was going to like the human, even if he may have a tough time trying to engage in conversation with him.

 


	2. Chapter Two ⚠ Colossal Feline-Esque Droseraceae Gymnosperm's Serious Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Philip Lester....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Title: When Your Colossal Feline-Esque Droseraceae Gymnosperm's Serious Thirst is So Bad, It Begins To Eat The Daisies

⚠ Phillip Lester grinned at the pot of dirt in front of him. But it wasn't just any pot of dirt, it was _his_ pot of dirt.

_His_ pot of dirt with _his_ own species of plant growing out of it. Phil was absolutely ecstatic. You see, in order for him to finish his last term of college and graduate, Phil had to raise this plant and a few others. Phil wanted to be a botanist, and his professor decided that they would try something new. If the student- Phil- could raise their subject- his plant- that was crossbred at the start of the year to adulthood, then the student would qualify to graduate. He had called the species the Colossal Feline-Esque Droseraceae Gymnosperm, since it was a cross between an orchid which is a Gymnosperm (flowering plant), and a venus fly-trap which is a Droseraceae (carnivorous plant) with a skeleton-like frame of thick stem holding up the plant, allowing it to grow up to a foot tall, and the frame tended to produce small nubs like cat ears at the head of the leaf-mouth. For a shorter name, Phil referred to his species as Flowering Deathcats.

Phil had raised his Colossal Feline-Esque Droseraceae Gymnosperm successfully twice already, it grew quite fast actually. It was just making sure he got down all the information correct before beginning the accompanying essay, and Phil decided to add a few graphs if he had the time to display his information clearly. As Phil attended to Susan and Susan II, his previous Flowering Deathcats, he noticed that Susan was rather uhm...thirsty. It was then he realized that he hadn't watered Susan in, well, five days. He had watered all his other plants, including Susan II who was potted right next to Susan, but not Susan. And how did he tell that Susan was thirsty? She was eating the daisies.

"Susan, you cannibalistic mutant, you!" Phil rushing to Susan after almost busting his laptop trying to get it off his lap fast enough, he tried his best to get the daisies from Susan as fast as he could without harming the flowers, and then bolted to the kitchenette, filling a pitcher full of water quickly. On his way to Susan, Phil spilled at least half of the pitcher's contents, though thankfully there was still enough to properly water Susan.

"You are awful, you know," Phil huffed at Susan, flicking on of her "ears" even though Susan couldn't comprehend punishment or reward. In fact, Susan was not male or female, so Phil began to question why he used she and her when referring to the plant. He didn't linger much longer than a few a second on the thought before remembering that he spilled mass amounts of water in his hallway, and carefully running through the huge puddle to a towel. From the corner of his eye, as Phil stopped to begin soaking up the water, he caught the eyes of someone looking away.

The person was across the street, his window level with Phil's. From what Phil could see, he was dark-haired, with small gauges in his ear, and hair somewhat similar to his own. Though Phil quickly shrugged away the boy across the street and kept mopping up the water, there was something he couldn't shake about him.

Now Phil was gay, he was pretty gay. Like, on a scale of one to ten, he was definitely an eleven. But it wasn't exactly the most obvious thing, since he didn't have the stereotypical voice of a gay guy, or the excess of fashion advice, or any of the things typically associated with gay people, but he was still really freaking gay. And what was Phil doing again- _oh right_ , cleaning up all the water he spilled. Because Phil definitely hadn't zoned out thinking about that boy across the street, and his really pretty hair, or the way his defined collarbones peaked out from his black sweater- oh no Phil was not thinking about that. Hadn't even crossed his mind really.

After finally cleaning up all of the water, Phil tossed the towel into the hamper, and returned to his plants. It wasn't late, but he was quite tired, so he layed on his bed and slept.

⚠

When Phil woke up, his alarm clock read 9:30pm. Phil groaned. How could he have slept for so long? He sat up, and glancing to his Flowering Deathcats, was happy to see that Susan wasn't eating any of his daisies. Continuing to his living room with his laptop, Phil flicked on his lights and sat at on his bright couch. Suddenly remembering the boy he was gay-ing out over, Phil looked out his window to see the same boy in almost the exact same spot, now in the dark with his bright television casting changing hues over his face. Wow, that face. Phil liked that face. What a nice face. Turning his attention to his own flat, Phil started up his laptop, then his television. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw frantic movement. Somewhat unsurprisingly, it was the boy across the way.

The boy was running, rather flailing, as he was turning on lights and turning off his T.V.. He was yelling something, and Phil could lip-read him saying "Dead!?" and "Why?!" many times. It was rather confusing, though Phil still found it quite cute. As he calmed down, and ran a hand through his wavy hair, the boy glanced over at Phil.

And they made eye contact.

Awkward, intense eye contact.

Phil felt a deep blushing rising to his pale face, his ears heating up horribly. The boy wasn't really in better shape either, as he was clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides nervously. Phil swallowed, and managed to tear his eyes from the boy's, immediately turning and going to his kitchenette. He chewed his lip a little, hoping that if the other man was still watching him that Phil looked like he was naturally getting food from his fridge. Apparently, it did- or the boy was being polite and looked away after the intense eye contact- as when Phil returned to his couch by the window, the boy was gone.

After turning some Doctor Who reruns in his T.V, Phil began to eat the apple he grabbed and started an edit he was doing. The edit wasn't some lame ass MCR edit or whatever, so stop judging Philip. It was actually just a nice photo he'd gotten of his Flowering Deathcats, that he wanted to add a cool background to, but he couldn't figure out what. Hopping onto his tumblr, Phil posted the photo with the caption "what should I edit into the background? :0 ??".

Whilst waiting for some reply- he had about two hundred followers, as he had a pretty decent plant aesthetic account-Phil tried to decide what to call the boy across from him. Simply referring to him as "the boy" was kind of offensive, since he could actually be a she, or a they for all Phil knew. After an entire episode of Doctor Who, Phil decided "the boy" would now be known as "The Neighbor". It was lame, but gender-neutral, so it worked.

After many more reruns of Doctor Who, Phil decided he'd find some way to talk to The Neighbor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm copying and pasting this from Wattpad in all honesty, so whenever I update there, I should get the update onto here in a day. Sorry that this chapter is as short as the first; however, I hope you liked it!
> 
> -Øakley


	3. Chapter Three ✆ Sending it by Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something that will probably become something more. But who knows for sure....

✆ Dan woke up feeling groggy and had a literal pain in his neck. Okay, so maybe he left all his pillows on the couch from watching Magi last night, but it wasn't like he was going to risk leaving his room to grab them and making awkward eye contact with his human _again_. And really, Dan needed to stop calling the subject "his human". He had a name, Dan just hadn't really used it, but he decided then to just call him by the name he was given in the human's file- Philip. Dan pulled a random shirt over his head, then decided not to change out of his pajama pants. Walking to the bathroom, Dan had to pass through his living room, and glanced out his window to see if Philip was awake yet.

Philip was indeed awake, and Dan watched him move about, then leave his apartment. Dan figured Philip was simply going to work, as he was wearing some uniform. Dan suddenly felt a little disheartened, as he planned on interacting with Phil today, however that would be, though if Dan didn't know Phil's work schedule, there was no way he could do so. Though suddenly, an idea sprung into Dan's head, as he began bolting around the house to look for a piece of paper. After finally finding one, he folded it into an airplane with quick, nimble fingers. Years of crafting and general fooling-around in school permitted Dan to have fast working fingers that left little room for error. Returning to the window, he paused for a moment, praying that Philip had not already left. Upon seeing him exit the apartment building, and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Dan opened his window and aimed the paper airplane towards Philip. Dan angled the airplane, and then threw it out of his open window.

The airplane fluttered through the air, dipping for a moment, and causing Dan's heart to leap with fear as he thought the plane would miss the target. But in the end, the paper airplane's point poked Philip on the cheek, then fell ceremoniously to his feet. Dan ducked out of view of his window, then peeked out to see Philip grab the airplane. As Dan had planned, Philip read what Dan had scribbled in black sharpie on the wings;

_Please read!_

Philip unfolded it, his eyebrows raising as he read the single line Dan wrote;

_I hope your day goes well_

_\- d.h_

Philip chewed the side of his lip for a moment, then began looking around him. Dan began moving away from his window, though he kept it open. After a few moments, Dan looked out the window again, just in time to see Philip smiling softly and walking away, paper airplane being folded carefully and tucked it gently in his pocket. His heart hammering in his chest, Dan closed his window.

✆ Dan saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turning away from his t.v and automatically turned to the window facing Philip. Philip, apparently, was just getting home from work, and was running a hand through his black fringe. Dan couldn't turn his eyes away from the human as he moved about his abode. He found the way Philip moved...alluring. The way it was both graceful yet awkward, and how tenderly Philip look at all the little plants he kept about. Dan watched as Philip picked up little pieces of trash laying about, trying to shoot them into the trash like a basketball, then blushing as he missed, even if nobody was around to see his embarrassment. Dan found everything Philip did just adorable. He quietly cursed himself for thinking this way, as he just needed to study Philip for his project and leave Earth so he could move away from Xeniks Alpha to Xeniks Beta. Or maybe Dan would move from Xeniks Alpha to Earth, where he could be friends with Philip and- _No Dan_ , he mentally scolded himself. He needed to finish the project, then worry about whatever may come.

And speaking of his project, Philip was unfolding the paper airplane he received this morning from his pocket, smiling softly. Dan blinked out of his thoughts and watched Philip read over the words again, then set the airplane down next to a bonsai tree on his kitchen table, then move out of sight of the window. Suddenly, Dan realized that Philip's window was open, and decided to send another airplane his way. Watching the origami plane flutter perfectly onto Philip's couch, Dan waited for Philip to read it. As Philip walked back into sight, he glanced and saw the plane laying on the couch, quickly crossing the room to it. It made Dan excited to see the human so happy with the second note. Philip's happy blue eyes lit up as he unfolded the wings and read the note written inside.

_How was your day?_

_\- d.h_

Dan watched his human subject as he scrambled around, opening drawers and such , making Dan smile and move away from the window, though leaving it open so the human knew that it was indeed Dan who sent the plane. In a few moments, the paper airplane returned, with a quick script scribbled on the wings ,in bright green sharpie, reading " _Read me_ ". Dan tried not to glance over his shoulder at Philip as he read.

_It was well, thank you. Who are you?_

_\- P. L._

Dan positively beamed, then wrote his response below Philip's, walking back to his window, yet was surprised when he saw Philip leaning out of the window slightly, elbows resting on the frame. He was smiling softly, and his bright eyes sparking with excitement. Dan smiled back at Philip, saying nothing as he threw the airplane back to him, then laughing as Philip fell backwards into his home trying to catch it before it got inside the window. He heard the human go "oof!" quite loudly, as well as the slight shaking of the items in his home. It was nice, communicating with Philip like this.

Both fully aware of the other, yet letting the mystery of silent speech keep them hooked to keep sending the paper airplane connecting them back and forth. The contrast of Dan's neat, black marker above Philip's cute, neon green scrawl put into perspective how two very different beings- though Philip was unaware of how very different they were- could be drawn together by something so simple. A contract between entities that entitled both to keep the airplane going from one window to the other, but waiting to actually speak until the other does. Whether that be soon, or never, the paper airplane will keep the two connected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghghgh this chapter was really short again I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	4. Chapter Four ☢ The Sociologist Alien Banters With The Botanist Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paper Airplane continues between the new friends.  
> Phil's hella gay (for Dan).  
> Dan's who knows what (but he likes Phil's eyes).  
> Phil falls (out of his window?? Who knows! Actually- you will if you read this!!).

☢ After Phil received the paper airplane that morning, he knew The Neighbor wanted to talk to him just as much as Phil did. All day at work, he was spilling coffee and tripping over himself with excitement for when he got home, and The Neighbor would hopefully send another airplane.

When he got home, and another paper airplane fluttered in through his window, Phil couldn't breathe for a moment. He looked up, and saw The Neighbor ducking out of sight of the window. After he caught his breath, he snatched the airplane up, and read what "D.H" had wrote, causing him to smile. After scrambling around to find a marker, he wrote his response, and tossed the origami text message back to D.H. He smiled as he watched their lanky figure return to the window.

Phil's eyes connected with D.H's, but unlike the first time, it wasn't awkward. This time it felt like old friends smiling at each other after a long time of being apart. D.H skillfully threw the airplane back at Phil without breaking their eye contact. Phil, trying to be just as skillful, tried to catch it in the air...  
He ended up falling.  
Oh my god, _no_ , he fell _backwards_ \- not out the window! This is the fourth chapter I'm not going to kill Phil this soon- even if I _did_ planned on killing him.

Phil, now wheezing a little bit, on his back, and on the very hard floor of his living room, hoped D.H hadn't thought him an idiot. But after straining his ears, could hear them hysterically laughing and wow.

If Phil found D.H cute before, after hearing his laugh he _definitely_ did now. It was just... _so fucking cute_. After he caught his breath, Phil read the note.

_I'm just a boy here on a college trip. Names aren't necessary._

_d.h_

Phil frowned a little.

_Oh. How long will you be here for your trip?_

_P.L_

D.H threw back the airplane.

_Four months. Don't be too disappointed , P.L._

_d.h_

Phil was a little disappointed, though. Maybe he could get this boy's social media information before he left though. Since the airplane they were currently writing on was very filled up with writing, Phil folded a new one before sending it back to the boy. His airplane was not nearly as precise and aesthetically-pleasing as D.H's had been, but it made it across the street and into his window, so whatever.

_I'm in college, too. What are you studying?_

_P.L_

 

_Sociology. What about you?_

_d.h_

_Botany. But Sociology is a lot more impressive ://_

_P.L_

Yeah, Phil actually drew "://". Shut up, he spends too much time on tumblr. Don't judge dear Philip's life decisions.

 

_I like Botany. Plants are cool._

_d.h_

_I actually need to check on my plants and work on my essay. This was interesting, D.H. I've never talked with paper airplanes before. Let's do this again tomorrow- if you wanna._

_P.L_

_Alright_

_d.h_

Phil, smiling, pulled his window shut, watching D.H do the same, also smiling. After, he grabbed a spray bottle and began watering various plants about his abode. When he made his was to his Flowering Deathcats, he gave their ears fond pets before returning the spray bottle to it's original place. He brought his laptop into his room and began working on his essay on his various "Susan"s.

While he worked, a sudden thought came across to him.

He just made a friend. And this friend was intriguing (and cute), polite (and cute), and (cute) welcoming. Phil was sure that this (cute) boy and him would talk and probably go out for coffee eventually, but for now, Phil was content with Paper Airplanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie these keep getting shorter. This isn't proof read btw...Well, anyways, Phil is hella gay for Dan or whatever. Expect these updates to just be short okay? I love writing, but I'm not able to just sit down and spew out +1000 words at a time right now- which is upsetting bc just a few months ago I could do that perfectly fine but whatever. See you all in the next update.
> 
> -Øli


	5. Chapter Five ♪ A Door Is Opened Because Dan Gets A Bloody Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan stalks Phil?  
> Phil does WHAT? WHo KNOWS??  
> You know- if you read this chapter *v*

  
♪ There was positively _no way_ Dan motherfucking Howell had been so successful with Philip in such a short amount of time.

Like... _fuck no_! Things usually never go this well for Dan, but thank any version of any God(or Gods or Goddess) that this was going so well. Sitting down at a notebook, Dan began to scrawl down phrases and clauses regarding the day's events with Philip. He eventually closed the notebooks, and left his apartment complex to do something he actually wanted to do the first day he arrived on Earth (but didn't because he was too busy watching Magi. Damn you Netflix!). When he returned again, after stuttering to a stranger and being his awkward self in general, Dan had an iPhone and a thick case. He literally stayed up until two in the morning settings it up and messing around with it.

Compared to the devices on his planet, the smartphone was actually a little primitive. Back home, phones were a little earpiece and a ring. The earpiece was the speacer and mic that was worn like a hearing-aid, while the ring was a projector for a holographic screen. It also didn't emit and harmful light. Nonetheless, Dan was immediately hooked on his new phone. He already had an Instagram and Tumblr set up. And he was already hooked on several games. After downloading tumblr, he was recommended Wattpad.

Dan very quickly deleted that. _He'll never look at milk the same...._

However, through the monstrosity he read, Dan found a band called Panic! At The Disco and another called Fall Out Boy.

♪

Dan slapped his hand over his eyes, trying to block out the bright morning light.

" _Fuck_..." Dan groaned out, sitting up slowly and checking his alarm clock for the time. It was only 8:30 and Dan really wanted to go back to sleep. Yet Dan dragged himself from his bed, over to his wardrobe, and tugged on suitable clothing for doing absolutely nothing. As Dan trudged to his kitchenette, he realized that he actually had no food in his house and hadn't eaten for two days. Wow, he was a truly responsible adult. With a heavy sigh, Dan collected some money from his room, and left his abode, locking the door behind him.

As Dan stepped out of the complex, his breath suddenly caught as he spotted a head of black hair and a pair of happy blue eyes across the street. Immediately recognizing him, Dan got the urge to follow Philip, maybe his work was near a shopping mart? Maybe he worked at a shopping mart? He couldn't remember the job listed on Philip's file. While walking down the pavement parallel to Philip, he kept his head down.

This, of course, caused Dan to not see the flagpole that he proceeded to crash into. Falling backwards- and right on his ass- Dan felt his elbow scrape harshly against the cement. He could hardly feel that pain over the throbbing in his very bloody nose that was now ruining his rad af black button up. Sighing heavily, Dan couldn't stop the redness of embarrassment from spreading all over his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and put a damper on the niagra fall streaming from his nose.

"Oh my goodness do you nees help?" A worried voice asked Dan. He immediately noticed the northern accent, and how smooth the voice was. Dan could only pray it wasn't Philip. As he looked up, however, he was extremely wrong.

"Oh shit," Dan groaned, looking back down as Philip started chuckling.

"Well hello there, _D.H_!" The human crouched down in front if Dan. "My work isn't far from here, and we can use the first-aid kit there... if you want to come with me." Philip sounded very hopeful yet very hesitant, and there was no way Dan could say no.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thank you," Dan kept his nose pinched and stood with the human, contuing down the pavement. Philip's work place was only a few buildings down, so they didn't have much time to talk between then and when they arrived. The short silence wasn't awkward, though Philip's curiosity towards him was able to be sensed by Dan. Anyone walking past could tell that he just wanted to know more about Dan, since he didn't even know his name.

Once they arrived at Philip's work- a coffee shop with a sign reading "Starbucks"- Philip went straight behind the counter and grabbed a medical kit, instructing his bloody companion to sit on the counter in front of him.

"Well now that we're properly talking, may I know your name?" Philip asked as he removed an anti-bacterial cloth and some cotton balls from the kit.

"My name is Daniel Howel- but you can call me Dan," And with that, Dan felt a pressure being removed from his chest. Like... now that Philip knew his name, he just opened a door for friendship. The paper airplanes were unexpressive and simple. They allowed some mystery between the two. The paper airplanes opened a window. But now, their voices opened a door. They could now forever remember what the other's voice sounded like, how they pronounced certain words. Their voices could draw the other in with promises that their writing could now. The door was open.

And with "Well I'm Philip Lester, or Phil!" Phil walked right in.

"Nice to meet you, Phil," Dan smiled, and Phil smiled back. Dan found out that Phil's smile absolutely lit up the room- well, unopened Starbucks shop but whatever. It his eyes, while bright at first, shined when he smiled. Dan thought it was amazing. Suddenly Phil leaned in close to Dan's face. He could feel Phil's breath on his lips, and could see the different colors that created the alluring blue of his eyes. Hues of yellow and green and blue. Dan's heart sped up, he froze, and butterflies were shooting machine guns in his stomach. Then Phil _-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cLIFFERHANGER FUCKERS  
> I'm trying to get on a schedule on updates but I doubt I'll commit to that :////////  
> Whatever I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Also, go ahead and follow me on my social media accounts:  
> Instagram: hesitatinghowell AND/OR heathensfriends  
> Wattpad: KillerKingDiscoQueen  
> Tumblr: hesitatinghowell  
> Twitter: GhostOli
> 
> If you follow me on any of those, please tell me! I wanna be able to check out what you lot have going on :0


	6. Chapter Six ★ Dan and Phil talk Tumblr aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read the damn title like seriously guys

 ★ 

 

 

Phil was having trouble figuring out just what was happening. First, the cute boy across the street hit his nose on a flagpole and got a bloody nose, then, Phil was taking said boy to his work and learned his real name, and now, he was inches from his face.

 

In that moment, Phil didn't realize it probably looked like he was going to kiss Dan. In that moment he really was just checking how badly bruised it was and if the nose looked bent at all. In that moment he really just wanted to make sure D.H- Dan, now- didn't have a broken nose.

 

So you could understand Phil's confusion them Dan gently pushed him away, a deep blush on his face.

 

"Uhm, sorry Phil but," Dan cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. Phil still didn't understand.

 

"What?" Phil asked. "I was trying to check in your nose was broken. What'd you think I was doing?" 

 

Dan cleared his throat again. "U-uh... nothing sorry. " He stuttered out. Phil shrugged then moved a little closer to Dan, but not as close as he originally was, raising the antiseptic wipe to his nose, thankfully he'd stopped bleeding.

 

"Okay, so your nose is fine, not broken or anything," Phil said, dabbing the blood away from his face. "How'd you run into a flagpole, Dan?"

 

"I was going to the store to get some food and I didn't looks where I was going," He responded. Phil chuckled. 

 

"Well I needed to get some groceries as well," Phil moved away, throwing the wipe in the trash. "I need to open up this morning, but after my coworker comes in I can go out for a little bit. We could head to the store together, if you want." Dan's eyes lit up.

 

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

 

★

 

Phil approached the store with Dan, but stopped them before they walked in to look at the plants sitting outside.

 

"Dan, look!" Phil showed him a moon cactus, the bulbous orange "moon" on top glowing in the sun. "Isn't it cool looking!" Dan chuckled.

 

"Phil, I've known you for what, a day?- and I already know that you do not need any more house plants." Dan said. "You're a botanist yeah, but that doesn't mean you need to turn your flat into a jungle."

 

"Pfft, whatever," Phil said, but he still smiled and set the moon cactus back. "What do you need to buy?"

 

"Uhm," he seemed a little embarrassed to answer. "everything? I really have no food at home heh...."

 

"So you haven't been eating?" 

 

"Not really."

 

"Dan that's not healthy!" Phil was genuinely concerned for his new friend's health. He didn't want the cute boy across the way to die of starvation. "You gotta eat something, really."

 

"Yeah I know," Dan shrugged as they strolled through the fruit and vegetable products, grabbing a few apples and putting them in a bag. "I just forgot. I was distracted."

 

"By what?" Phil asked absentmindedly, gazing at some pears and wondering if he'd actually eat them after buying them. He tended to forget he bought food so it'd end up getting moldy and gross. 

 

Dan pursed his lips, and shook his head, responding with a frank "oh, nothing", then continuing down the aisle with Phil.

 

"So do you have any social media?" Phil asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Dan nodded.

 

"Yeah, Instagram and Tumblr," Dan said causing Phil to perk up.

 

"Tumblr's the best!" Phil smiled, which made Dan smile too. "I run a plant aesthetic account, which is really fun."

 

"Oh I have to follow you that sounds awesome!" Dan grabbed some cereal, as did Phil. "I really like this one account that does space edits. Oh! and this one account posts adorable dog pictures." Dan pulled out his phone to show Phil the accounts.

 

Dan, Phil found, was very passionate about space and as he explained to Phil the different things shown in the aesthetic-y edits, he noticed the spark in Dan's eyes as he talked about it. 

 

Phil watched as an exited blush began to powder Dan's face. His pale lips held a permanent smile and his eyebrows stayed lifted. Dan absolutely loved space and every aspect of it. 

 

While the two walked back to Phil's work, each with a grocery bag in hand, Phil asked Dan why he loved space so much.

 

Dan got a little hesitant to answer but said "it... it's so beautiful and exploring even the farthest, coldest reaches of the universe seems like my destiny. outer space and all of its darkest depths are like home to me."

 

Phil stood there, looking at Dan with silent awe. He simply couldn't believe how passionate Dan was about this. It was unbelievable how gorgeous and content he looked while talking about it.

 

Dan chuckled nervously. "W-what? That sounded stupid and cheesy didn't it?"

 

"No,no!" Phil smiled at Dan. "You just... you talked so passionately about it and it astounds me."

 

"Well, I've talked enough about what I like, how bout you tell me about what you like?" Dan offered. He opened the Starbucks' door, letting Phil in first.

 

"We can set our groceries in the back and talk a little longer before I have to head back to work." Phil showed Dan to the back room. "And uhm...well at the moment I'm working on raising this plant that my class crossbred last semester." Dan's eyes went wide, and he commented how cool that was. The two sat at a table in the break room, next to each other. "Thanks, and yeah I really like plants."

 

"Like, plants don't hurt people or hate each other. All they do is happily absorb their nutrients and grow." Phil showed Dan a picture of Susan. "Except Susan. This is my plant species and if she gets thirsy she'll eat the nearest living thing. She recently tried eating the daisies and I'm worried they aren't going to make it." Phil frowned, thinking about the wilting beauties.

 

"The one drawback to my Flowering DeathCats is that they're canabilistic and it's too late to change that. But!" Phil's tone changed from blue and gray to bright yellow and blooming pink. "The other plants around my flat are very healthy!"

 

Dan nodded and smiled, but a sudden gasp caused both of them to turn around.

 

"Dan!? Is that you?" An employee with curly hair and striking greem eyes asked, standing in the door way of the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo another cliffhanger wow how original Oakley. guess who it is in the comments! also this shit is n o t proof read but many thanks for reading it anyways  
> I'll try to get TNO's next update up soon and then I'll update this fic


	7. AUTHOR'S ASK

do any of you actually want me to continue this? i've been questioning a lot of my work lately while editing this and idk if anyone actually cares about it lololol.  
ANYWAYs i might post sm Ryden stuff too so tell me if you want more fics than this or whatever.  
just say whatever you want in the comments really


	8. hey read this please thanks

heyyyyyy reader.   
i'm not continuing this story BUT i may rewrite it if i can.  
probably going to delete the work but keep an eye out for other stuff i post my pals.  
thanks for reading


End file.
